


cut the cameras, deadass

by frozentundra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Crack, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentundra/pseuds/frozentundra
Summary: Naruto's in a zoom meeting. Sasuke gets creative.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	cut the cameras, deadass

**Author's Note:**

> me: i really should update my wip  
> my brain at its 3% productive capacity: _haha gay sex_
> 
> im not lying thats how it happened im so sorry

"It won't take long. I promise." Naruto said assuringly as he slipped his arm into the sleeve of a navy blue dress shirt. "Kakashi would probably just ask about the team's progress."

It didn't seem to appease a fuming, horny Sasuke pouting at the edge of their bed. "And you can't do that over e-mail?" 

"Sas, you know how he is." Naruto kissed the tip of Sasuke's nose, which did nothing, really, because Sasuke was Sasuke and he would stop at nothing until he's gotten what he wanted. So there he was, rolling his eyes so hard Naruto was sure for a moment they would stay at the back of his skull. 

"You should quit your job." Sasuke confidently nodded to himself, brows drawn together in feigned resolve, but mostly just blatant sexual frustration. Naruto could practically see steam emitting off the top of his head. "Yeah, quit your job because it's a massive fucking cockblock to my sex life."

Naruto threw his head back with a cackle. "Are we talking about massive cocks now?"

Sasuke glared. "Fuck you, don't even start."

"Later, I told you." the blonde teased. He joined Sasuke on the bed and scooted up to lean on the headboard, his MacBook set up on a small prop up table. He heard Sasuke groan beside him.

"God, look at you. You look so fucking sexy right now I could eat you whole."

Naruto snorted. "Please tell me you won't dirty talk throughout the meeting."

Sasuke paused, like he was _actually_ considering it. He squinted his eyes in a challenge. "You know what? Maybe I will. And you can't stop me."

"Sasuke, no. We'd be fucking homeless if I lose my job."

"Are you forgetting _I_ have a job?"

"I'll cut the Netflix subscription." Naruto pushed, smirking as Sasuke helplessly gaped at him. "You're on credit limit, if I remember correctly." 

Sasuke huffed "Fine. Asshole." 

"Yeah, I'll deal with yours later." Naruto ignored the impressive barrage of curses falling from Sasuke's lips as he entered the team's Meeting ID. 

On the screen popped up four frames, showing his two co-workers and their boss. In his peripheral, Naruto could see Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest, still inwardly raging at the bitter reality of a delayed good fuck. It took a hell lot of effort to keep himself from laughing. He put his focus back on the screen as soon as the others started their greetings. Once done, Kakashi prompted Sakura to start her report. 

"Sir, I've already assigned two from the new hires to handle the social media domain since, well, it's their generation's area of expertise. Also, based on careful assessment, they're way funnier than me so it's only fitting that I give them the job. God knows how much the internet values weird humor these days."

Kakashi chuckled at that. 

Sakura went on about the ads and other preparations for the ad campaign they were facilitating for their new delivery app, which obviously would capitalize on the struggles of every citizen holed up in their homes during the pandemic. Despite it being against Naruto's morals, he really couldn't bring himself to protest against the idea when Sai proposed it. Business was business after all. To console himself, he'd elected to concentrate his attention on the advantage of the app: convenience. If it meant people would park their asses at home instead of risking their health trying to get their daily Starbucks fix, Naruto was more than glad to take charge of the app development. Kakashi had given him a small sub-team consisting of Yahiko and Karin to work on the program and the interface. 

He was in the middle of explaining the minimal bug fixes when he felt a hand slowly, painfully slow if he said so himself, crawling up his thigh. His words fell short and Kakashi was quick to notice.

"Naruto?" his voice urged on through the speakers.

"Uh," Naruto uttered intelligently. He looked to the side and saw Sasuke grinning wickedly as his hand went higher and closer to dangerous territory. Naruto gripped Sasuke's wrist to stop him from going further, because God forbid he'd get a handjob in the middle of a fucking zoom meeting. "Sorry. Anyway, uh, yeah. I had Yahiko do the finishing touches and had Karin work on the bugs. The app would be up and running in, like, three days tops."

Kakashi nodded, although somehow still concerned. He went on to give the floor to Sai and had him report the progress of the digital ads to be posted on various sites. Naruto took the chance while Kakashi was still distracted and gave Sasuke a sharp look. 

Sasuke only raised his brow and mouthed _'What?'_ in response, his smirk returning as he forcefully pulled his hand from Naruto's grip and back on his thigh. Only this time, he succeeded in reaching his desired destination: Naruto's clothed dick. 

He started palming the bulge through the boxers, and Naruto discreetly, away from the camera, slapped Sasuke's hand. It didn't stop the agonizing movement though, as Sasuke only grinded his hand harder against Naruto's growing erection and Naruto had to bite back a groan.

Sai's voice started to fade in his ears when Sasuke, the son of a bitch, licked Naruto's cock through the fabric. By some sheer dumb luck, Sasuke's head was out of range of the camera, but it didn't stop Naruto from angling it up higher for good measure and safety fucking precaution because Sasuke was being a little shit and _oh jesus fuck_ —

Sasuke slipped his hand in and fully grabbed his dick, pumping it excruciatingly hard and slow and Naruto had to hold onto the side of the table while his other hand clamped on his mouth and faked a cough to cover his moans. He spared a glance at Sasuke, who seemed to be enjoying himself too much, judging by the way his eyes glinted under the fluorescent light. The hand on his dick kept its deliberate, steady motion, and it was so, so good he could already feel precum leaking and soiling his boxers. He felt Sasuke spread it down his entire shaft, making his movements slick and faster. Naruto could hear the sloppy, wet sound as Sasuke's wrist flicked skillfully around his cock. He was breathing heavily now, and the familiar build up at the pit of his stomach was stirring.

Naruto turned off his mic with a shaky finger and let out a deep growl from the back of his throat when Sasuke quickened his pace. The absolute fucking bastard.

" _Jesus_ ," he gasped in between labored breaths.

Sasuke propped his chin on his other palm, tilting his head and casually looking at Naruto with innocent eyes like he wasn't giving a fucking _handjob_ —

"Naruto, are you okay?" It was Sakura this time.

Naruto scrambled to turn his mic back on and managed to answer properly after channeling the last bit of self-control he had. "Yeah, yeah. I'm—I'm fine. I'm good, great, actually."

Sasuke's pace got unbelievably faster, his other hand now playing with Naruto's balls.

"You sure? You look pretty shaken." 

"What? N-no, I'm fine, really."

Sasuke's nail scraped the slit of Naruto's cock and Naruto jerked so violently he bumped his knee under the table, almost toppling his laptop over to the bed.

A chorus of confusion from his workmates erupted through the speakers as he moved to reposition the camera. 

"Naruto, what are you—"

"Oh my god—"

"What the actual _fuck_ is—"

"Sai, this is a formal meeting—"

"What? Naruto was—"

"I'm so sorry, oh my god." Naruto started, his hands partially covering his face in an effort to hide the furious red coloring his cheeks. Beside him, Sasuke was shaking in barely supressed laughter still all the while mercilessly jerking him off. "There was a—oh god I am so sorry. I saw a—a cockroach and I freaked out. I'm so sorry."

Kakashi looked _pained_ , and really, it fucking spoke volumes because literally half his face was covered with a mask but the discomfort was so visible it made Naruto want to curl up and die. Sai appeared somewhat amused if the slight tilt on his lips was anything to go by. Sakura, god bless her, was frowning deeply in worry, but he couldn't really hear what she was saying because the blood rushing in his ears was the only thing he could focus on as Sasuke surged and took him in his mouth, hungrily lapping at the sweat and cum on his length.

He reflexively slanted the camera higher out of fear. But the _thrill_ , oh god, the thrill of getting caught was doing wonders and sending sparks straight to his dick. And Sasuke's tongue was so fucking amazing Naruto was going insane. His hips jerked forward into Sasuke's mouth, but Sasuke pulled away with a soft _pop_ and continued to give him what was probably the best fucking handjob he'd ever had in his life.

And, god fucking dammit, he was so close. He was so, so close but Sasuke must have sensed it because he was now gripping the base of Naruto's cock to keep him from coming. There were tears forming in his eyes by the time Kakashi told them to continue the meeting, and Naruto had to mute his mic again because all of it was just _too much_ —and if he had to keep himself quiet a second longer he would fucking die. 

He resumed his previous posture—elbow on the table, hand on his mouth in an attempt to look attentive—and slowly released a guttural moan as Sasuke went back to languidly stroking his cock.

"Sasuke...fuck—"

"Later, yeah, you told me." 

Naruto didn't need to turn to see Sasuke simpering and looking too pleased with himself.

"That about wraps it up, then?" Kakashi's voice came through. Naruto turned his mic back on.

"Yes, sir," the three of them agreed. 

"Right. If there's any, send additional details to my e-mail. I'll see you next week."

Naruto had never shut his laptop off so fast in his life. He hurriedly set it down on the floor along with the table, Sasuke's hand slipping off his dick as he moved. When he sat back up, Sasuke was fucking _giggling_ , like his happiness depended solely on Naruto's torment. And knowing him, Naruto knew it did.

"Sas, you fucking bastard! What the fuck do you think you're—oh my god that was absolutely horrifying and I am going to kill you." 

"Kill me?" Sasuke opened his legs wide, provocatively. "Is that really what you want to do, Naruto?" he said, his voice dropping an octave at Naruto's name. And the bastard _knew_ —he knew it made Naruto weak at the knees and he was using it to his advantage like the fucking asshole he was.

"No," he growled, taking the bait—the invitation—of Sasuke's relentless teasing. "Wanna know what I want? I want to punish you for being an insolent fucking jerk."

That didn't, at the least, intimidate Sasuke—it seemed to only add more fuel to the fire burning in his eyes. Naruto crawled over him, yanking his hair up to meet him halfway to a kiss. Sasuke moaned against his mouth at the force. Naruto didn't waste time and pushed his tongue in, ravishing the taste of Sasuke, licking his way to every corner he could reach. Sasuke's hands snaked their way up to the back of Naruto's head, forcing him down and closer. 

Naruto abruptly pulled away. "Oh no, you're not touching me. And I'm not touching you."

He harshly flipped Sasuke onto his stomach, pushing him face first into the mattress. "Don't move." 

Leaning back, he retrieved the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. Sasuke was surprisingly still as he waited for Naruto, though the way his breaths came was nothing close to patient. And Naruto wasn't a patient man himself, so he hastily took off Sasuke's own boxers and threw it away somewhere in the room. He didn't really care, not when Sasuke's pretty little ass presented itself so readily for Naruto to devour. 

He slathered a good amount of lube on his fingers, and without warning, pushed two in. He heard Sasuke suck in a breath at the sudden intrusion, but no complaints nonetheless. 

"You asked for this." Naruto snarled as he took both Sasuke's hands and pinned them against his back. 

"You think I'm scared?" Sasuke bit back. There was a flush already painting his skin.

"Trust me, I'm not aiming for scared."

Naruto ruthlessly fingered Sasuke's ass to the edge and pulling back just when Sasuke was about to come. Revenge had never been so sweet. 

"Naruto, _please_ —" he whined, pushing back to chase the feeling of being deliciously penetrated. Naruto stopped his movements just to watch Sasuke desperately fuck himself on his fingers. The sight was the eighth wonder of the world.

"Please what, Sasuke?" 

"Fuck—god, fuck me right now I s-swear to fucking—" 

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. 

He pulled his fingers out, and freed his painfully hard cock from its constraints. He lubed it up before thrusting violently into Sasuke in one sweep. He stopped to breathe, inhaling deeply from his nose and releasing through his mouth as he adjusted to the tightness around him. Sasuke was a whimpering mess beneath him, his hands clenched into fists at his back. Naruto held them tighter as he started to move, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in mercilessly, pushing deep down to the hilt.

"Ah—!" Sasuke yelped. Naruto shoved his face back down into the bed, harshly gripping Sasuke's hair to put him in place.

"No noises." he commanded.

He continued ramming into Sasuke's ass, leaving both of them panting and struggling to catch their breaths with every thrust. He was close, and he knew Sasuke was, too, by the way his ass squeezed tightly around his cock, and that sent Naruto over the edge.

He fell forward and roughly bit Sasuke's shoulder as he rode out his release, his hips stuttering and losing rhythm. Sasuke cried out under him, and Naruto felt the waves of tremor from Sasuke's body when he reached his own climax, moaning long and slow in his throat as spurts of his come shot off to the sheets. 

As they got off the high, none of them had the energy to move. It was only then when Naruto completely fell limp, almost crushing Sasuke with his weight, that he had the mind to pull out and flop back down on the bed.

He was breathing heavily, arm thrown over his face, trying to get his bearings. "God, that was so..."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied weakly, and dragged himself with his remaining strength to snuggle up to Naruto, face buried in his neck. Naruto's fingers automatically latched themselves onto the black locks, idly combing their way through.

"You should do zoom meetings more often." 

"I thought you wanted me to quit my job?"

Sasuke's breath tickled his skin when he spoke. "Shut up. I was horny. And my arms fucking hurt, you sadistic bastard."

"And you love it."

"And I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow thank you for sitting through all that mess i had no idea what i wrote but thank u and ily


End file.
